


What I Didn’t Know We Needed

by LarryPhanGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Season/Series 01, Unsafe Sex, alternative universe-sorta, at first, mentions of Jessica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryPhanGirl/pseuds/LarryPhanGirl
Summary: Sam’s still feeling bummed about his girlfriend, Jessica so Dean takes him out drinking. Drunk brothers, mistakes are made and Dean leaves.*long hiatus*





	1. One

_Scientists Unearth Global Birth Defects_

_According to a study from Stanford University, 50% of men born from 1975 till now are born with a birth defect rendering them capable of impregnation. The men with this defect are able to get pregnant, carry the baby to full term and give birth with little to no complications. The first documented case is of Aaron Reynolds, a 25 year old male who gave birth to a baby girl a year ago. “It’s a miracle, honestly. My husband and I talked about kids, but we couldn’t decide who’s sperm we’d use with a surrogate. Now we don’t have to decide! We love our baby girl and we’re hoping to have more kids soon,” Mr. Reynolds told New York Times. One of the lead scientists in this study told New York Times, “We urge every male born in 1980 and onward to get tested to see if they have this defect.”_

Dean closes the laptop with a sigh. The words swim around in his head as he leans back in his chair. The nausea is already starting to settle in, threatening to throw up the apple he ate earlier. He lays a hand on his slightly rounder tummy, tears gathering in his eyes. He thinks back to what the doctor said when Sam made him go to the doctor, after weeks of being sick.

**

_“Congrats, Dean. You’re pregnant!” Dr. Dennis hands Dean an ultrasound picture. The doctor has outlined the gray blob that’s supposed to be his baby._

_“Doc, I’m a male. I obviously can’t be pregnant.” Dean doesn’t even look up at the doctor. His eyes are glued to the ultrasound._

  _“Oh, you never got tested, did you? Fifty percent of men who were born after 1975 were born with a birth defect, enabling them to get pregnant.” The doctor grabs a notepad and jots something down. “Here,” he rips the page off the pad and hands it to Dean. “There’s a few articles that you should read about this.”_

_**_

  **Three Months Ago**

 The bar was closing down, empty except for the two Winchester brothers. They’re drunk, drunker than usual. The hunt they just finished was rough. Their muscles ache and the bruises big. The waitress drops off the last round of shots and a beer for each brother. She flirtatiously smiles at Dean, who would normally flirt back but he's just not feeling it tonight. He's enjoying spending some time with his little brother. He just got him back from college and the poor boy was still sad about his girlfriend. But tonight, with pure alcohol pulsing through his veins, Sam’s happy. He’s smiling wide at Dean, a genuine smile that reaches his eyes. He has Dean’s undivided attention and he loves it. They down the shots and have a chugging contest with their last beer of the night. Dean slaps down some money for their tab for the night.

 They make it back to the hotel, albeit with lots of stumbling and running into each other. Their arms link together halfway there to keep each other standing. Dean manages to open their motel room door without much incident. Sam pushes past his older brother and heads straight for the mini fridge. “Think they got any good whiskey in here?” Sam studies the labels on each bottle as best he can, the letters swimming in an indecipherable mess.

 “Nah, man. Check my duffel. Swiped some good whiskey from Bobby.” Dean falls onto the bed closest to the door, his normal spot. After a minute, Sam presses the bottle to Dean’s lips. Dean downs a few gulps, the pleasant burn from it welcoming and familiar. Once the bottle’s empty, Sam lays next to Dean, their sides pressed against each other. “How ya feeling now?” Dean turns his head to look at his baby brother.

 Sam shrugs and meets Dean’s eyes. “Numb. Drunk. But kinda happy.” His words make a small smile break out on Dean’s face, which in turn makes Sam smile. “Thanks for this. I needed it.”

 “Just needed to let loose a bit, Sammy.” Dean pats Sam’s arm and lays his hand flat on Sam’s stomach. He feels it rise and fall as Sam breathes. “Too bad no girl caught your eye tonight. I bet getting laid would’ve made you feel even better.” Dean’s not sure why he’s doing this but his finger is tracing Sam’s abs through his shirt. He can feel the fluttering of Sam’s muscles.

 Sam chuckles, sending vibrations through Dean’s fingers. “Don’t need to get laid. I’m glad to spend some time with you. That’s all I need.” Sam closes his eyes as Dean traces every line on Sam’s chest. Sam’s breathing changes from slow and deep to shallow and quick. “Feels good, Dean.”

 Dean’s head feels fuzzy as he moves closer to Sam. Their lips are so close but not quite touching. “Sammy,” Dean whispers. “Let me.” Sam nods in response, not trusting his voice in that moment. Their lips touch, gently at first. The hunger and lust builds between them as the kiss turns rough. Dean’s tongue is the first to swipe across Sam’s lips and he lets him in instantly. The kiss is sharp, all teeth and growling. Dean pins Sam under him and slots their groins together, the sweet deliciousness of the friction pulling moans from both of the brothers. It’s a scramble of limbs as they tear the clothes off their bodies, more than once an elbow hitting the other. Sam grabs hold of Dean’s hips and flips him onto his back, Sam now on top. Dean wraps his legs around his brother’s hips and grinds up, needing, desperate for some more friction.

 “Fuck,” Sam growls and snaps his hips forward. “Gonna let me fuck you, big brother?”

 “Yes,” Dean breathes out, Sam’s words going straight to his dick. He lets his legs drop as Sam rushes over to his duffel and digs through it. He pulls out a small tube and smiles over at Dean, victoriously. Sam flips Dean onto his stomach and lands a quick hard slap to his cheek. “Sammy,” Dean whines and pushes his backside into Sam’s hand. “Damn, little bro. That all you got?” Sam let’s out another growl and slaps the other cheek, using most of his strength. Dean cries out and grinds into the bed. “Jesus, okay. Hurry up and fuck me already, Sammy.”

 Sam makes quick work of opening Dean up for him. His alcohol addled brain briefly thinks _I’m making such a mess_ but then he watches as a drip of lube falls onto the bed and he brain decides _fuck it._ Dean’s beneath him, murmuring words that Sam can’t really decipher at this moment. He lubes up his cock and pushes into Dean, pausing when Dean lets out a strangled cry. “You okay, Dean?” Dean nods and pushes back into Sam, making Sam go deeper. Sam keeps pushing in, bottoming out with a harmonious moan from both of them.

 “Hard, Sammy. Need it rough. I won’t break,” Dean says, pushing back against Sam again. Sam starts at a rough pace, his nails making small indents in Dean’s flesh. Dean’s a moaning mess beneath him, begging for _more, harder, fuck Sammy._

 Dean grips the sheets so hard that they pop off the mattress, his moans increasing in tempo. “Come for me, Dean. Wanna see you come undone as I fuck you.” As soon as Sam finishes talking, Dean comes with a loud scream, his entire body shaking. Sam follows behind closely, coming deep into Dean’s body. He collapses onto Dean’s back, both of them breathing heavily. Sam flips onto his back next to Dean, sliding out of him with a pop. Dean gives Sam a small smile before they’re both falling asleep.


	2. Two

**The Morning After**

 

Dean wakes up pretty late in the morning with a pounding headache and backside. He opens his eyes with a loud groan. Sam’s wide, shock filled eyes are staring at him. “Hey, Sammy,” Dean says, voice still wrecked with sleep. “Why’re you in my bed?” 

 

Sam’s eyes turned from shocked to panicked. “Dean, look down.” Dean does just that, after a big eyeroll. He looks down, under the blanket covering both of them. He’s naked. Sam’s naked. There’s dried come all over him and the sheets. 

 

“HOLY SHIT!” The throbbing in his head objects to him yelling but he doesn’t give a shit right now. Dean flails his arms, making himself flop right out of bed, the pain in his backside worse. “Holy shit,” he says quieter. “We fucked.” 

 

Sam scoffs and sits up, grabbing some random clothes from his side of the bed. “Of course we didn’t. Don’t be ridiculous. But we must’ve, at least, watched porn together or gave each other a helping hand. I mean, that’s not weird right?” 

 

Dean growls and gets back onto the bed. “My ass hurts, Sam. We fucked. And I was the girl!” Dean whines during the last sentence, making his little brother chuckle quietly. Dean touches the back of his thigh where most of the dried come is. “Oh ew! Dude, you came in me! I thought I taught you to use condoms!” Dean groans and grabs his duffel. “Can’t believe this.”

 

Sam chews on his bottom lip. “We can just forget this happened. I mean, we obviously don’t remember every detail about what happened but we were drunk. We can just...forget it and move on.” 

 

**

**Now**

 

Dean stares at the ultrasound picture, tracing the lines of the gray blob that represents his baby.  _ Our baby,  _ his traitorous brain reminds him. He hears the rumbling engine of his Baby pull into the parking lot. Sam’s back from the library. Dean clicks out of the website, clears the history and pushes the laptop away from him. He glances over at his duffel, fully packed, sitting next to his bed. Sam opens the door, bringing the smell of burgers and fries with him. “Hey, I brought you some food and beer.” Sam places the bags in front of Dean. “You find anything online? We got a job?” 

 

Dean sighs and shakes his head. “Nope, no job yet. Something’s bound to turn up.” He takes out his meal and opens the package, the smell becoming stronger. His stomach churns and he feels the bile start to rise in his throat. “Oh shit,” he runs to the bathroom, locking it behind him. They never lock the bathroom door. They know not to bother each other in the bathroom for any reason other than a monster related emergency. Dean falls to his knees by the toilet and voids everything he ate today. 

 

Sam tries to open the door. Dean can hear the frantic jiggle of the handle. “Dean??” Sam pounds on the door. “You okay? Did the doc say you got the flu?”

 

Dean gives himself a minute to make sure he isn’t going to throw up again. He cleans himself up and unlocks the door. Sam immediately opens it, his face contorted in worry. “Yeah, it’s the flu. Doc said it’ll go away in a few days.” 

 

“Thank God,” Sam pulls Dean into a bear hug, patting him on the back. “Was it the smell of the burger that upset your stomach?” Dean nods and looks down to the floor. “I’ll get rid of it, pronto. What do you want to eat?? I’ll go get you anything.” 

 

Dean bites his lip, tears threatening to escape him at Sam’s niceness. He knows he should tell Sam the truth. Dean knows it’s not the flu but he can’t bring himself to admit it. If he tells Sam, Sam will leave. He’ll be disgusted. They never did talk about that night. “Just some chicken noodle soup,” Dean finally says, the silence dragging on forever. “It’s okay, I’ll get it. I gotta go to the pharmacy anyways.” 

 

Sam quickly throws the food outside for the birds. “Dean, I’ll go get your meds! You just stay here and rest. Drink water.” 

 

Dean’s stomach drops. “No!” He grabs Sam’s wrist as Sam tries to leave. Sam will know the difference between flu medicine and prenatal vitamins.  _ For men.  _ “No, I’ll go get my soup and meds. You stay and eat. I’m fine!” Dean slips on his shoes and pulls his jacket over his body. “Seriously, Sammy. Enjoy your rabbit food. I’ll be back.” Dean rushes out to the Impala, panic rising in his chest. The smell of the inside of the Impala is comforting, squashing the panic he feels. He spends a few minutes, breathing in the scent of gunpowder, beer, Sam and himself. The front seat conforms to his body and he sinks back into it. He finally opens his eyes and drives to the pharmacy. 

 

The pharmacist smiles at him as he steps up to the desk. “A prescription for Dean Smith, please.” The pharmacist types something into the computer then retreats to the back. 

 

He comes back with the meds. “Prenatal vitamin for Dean Smith. That’ll be $3.50.” He looks over Dean with a look of disgust. Dean shoves the money towards him and shoves the pill bottle in his pocket. He gives the man a death glare before he hurries away to the food section of the store. He grabs a couple cans of soup and some water. Once he’s paid for his items, he throws them into the car. He takes out the pill bottle and opens it, studying the contents inside. “It’s getting too real,” Dean smiles to himself. “I have a fucking baby inside me.” 

 

Back at the motel, Dean hides the pills in his pocket and starts his soup in the microwave. He hears Sam in the showering, reciting random Latin words to himself.  _ Such a nerd,  _ Dean thinks to himself with a smile. He sits at the table and sips at his soup, his thoughts turning to the current problem growing inside him.  _ Getting rid of it is not an option. It’s a Winchester and I’m not leaving a Winchester behind. Adoption is out. I’m not letting my son or daughter out of my sight. So that leaves...quitting this life and settling down.  _ Dean surprisingly isn’t completely disgusted by this idea.  _ Me and Sammy could get a house, jobs and raise it.  _ Dean looks over to the bathroom door.  _ No,  _ he firmly decides.  _ Sammy doesn’t need to know. I’m not gonna tie him down with a kid, this early in his life.  _

 

Dean’s pulled from his thoughts as Sam comes out of the bathroom. “Hey, I thought I heard you. You feeling better?” Sam asks as he bends to grab his clothes out of his bag. 

 

“Yeah, the soups helping,” Dean says with a small smile. Dean grabs the water and drinks it down. 

 

Sam stops and stares over at his brother. “Water? You’ve always said the go to cure for any kind of sickness is to drink until you pass out then you’ll wake up fine in the morning.” 

 

Dean looks to his stomach then to the beer sitting on the table. “I guess. I’m just feeling more like drinking water right now.” Sam shrugs and heads back into the bathroom. Dean stares at the empty door frame and makes a quick checklist in his mind.  _ 1.) Empty out all the credit cards and send in more applications for Sammy. 2.) Divide up the guns and weapons. 3.) Leave without Sam knowing.  _ Dean lets out a sigh and pushes his soup away, his small appetite gone. 

**

It takes Dean a full month to carry out his plan. Every time Sam asks to be dropped off at the library, Dean goes to the nearest bank and empties all the credit cards. He then goes to the nearest postal service and fills out dozens of credit cards applications in different variations of all of Sam’s aliases. Today, Sam went to the library again, on the verge of a hunt. The motel’s internet is down so Sam went to use the WiFi at the library. Dean uses this time to divide up the weapons, making sure Sam has all the “special” weapons for hunting. Dean only needs the basics. He writes out a note and sticks it on top of Sam’s duffel. As an afterthought, Dean sends Sam a text message. 

 

**Dean:** Won’t be able to pick you up from library. Got a hot date tonight. ;) 

**Sam:** Gross. Fine, I’ll walk back. Leaving in a few anyways. 

 

Dean’s heart rate picks up and he does one quick look around. All of his own stuff is packed into the Impala, leaving only Sam’s stuff on his bed. With one last look around the room, Dean leaves, Baby’s engine roaring loudly as they leave Sam behind. 


	3. Three

**6 Years Later**

**AKA Now**

 

Dean steps inside his house, smiling at his little boy who comes running to him. “Heya, Sammy. Did you and Joan have a good day?” 

 

The five year old giggles and shakes his head. “She made me practice letters! Too boring! Wanted to play!” Dean laughs and ruffles his son’s hair, ignoring the pang of pain that hits his stomach from the sight of Sam’s hair. It looks just like his father’s on the day that Dean came back to get him from college when their father went missing. 

 

“I think we’ll have to give you a haircut soon, buddy. Your hairs getting a bit long.” Dean picks up his son and heads into the kitchen where Joan is currently in the middle of cooking dinner. “Hey, Joan.” Dean smiles at his babysitter. “You didn’t have to cook. There’s still leftovers from last week.” 

 

She rolls her eyes and plops the chicken in the pan. “Oh please. I told you I’d give you a home cooked meal at least once a week! Do me a favor and get me the noodles? Too high.” 

 

Dean reaches up and brings the noodles down to Joan. “Thanks for staying a bit later today. Somebody called with an emergency last minute and I couldn’t say no,” he chuckles as Sam whispers something to him about ‘snacks.’ He grabs a small package of gummies and opens it for his son. He sets him on a chair.

 

“It’s no problem! Running a repair shop is hard work. Now sit! Relax! Dinner will be done soon.” Dean sends her another smile then sits down next to Sam, who smiles at him with gummy filled teeth. Dean runs his hand through his son’s hair, the crushing weight of sadness settling in his chest as he thinks about his boy’s father, the man he’s named after. 

 

Dean left his brother 6 years ago at a library in some town he can’t remember the name of. He left him with little money and half the weapons, hoping Sam would continue hunting. He was so scared to tell Sam he was pregnant, by him, by his  _ brother  _ that he did the cowardly thing and ran away. He built a life for himself and his son. He has a nice house, a two bedroom with a large living room and kitchen and two bathrooms. He’s not proud but he charmed the realtor and sellers into giving him a better deal on the house. He used the rest of his money, not used on the house, on buying and opening his own car repair shop. Most of the time he’s rebuilding cars from scratch, one of his favorite things. He’s rebuilt Baby, his prized Impala more times than he can count. Not lately, however. Poor Baby is sitting in the garage with a tarp over her. Dean hasn’t driven her since he was in his 6th month of pregnancy. Someone had brought in a mini van to his shop but never came back to pay for the repairs so Dean kept it for himself. 

 

Sam finishes his gummies and sucks down his whole sippy cup. He smiles over at Dean. “Daddy, I can play now?” 

 

“Go ahead, Sammy,” Dean smiles wide as Sam runs into the living room, cheering loudly at his toys. Dean does regret naming his son after his brother, the father. Every time he says his name he feels the pain of missing him. Sam Winchester Jr is the spitting image of his father. He has the same eyes as Sam, the same nose and smile. He got Dean’s lips and sense of humor but he inherited Sam’s level of focus and smarts. Sam’s only 5 but he reads at a second grade level and he’s already learning to write full sentences. He still has trouble with spelling and writing the letters in the right direction but Dean knows that Sam will be a genius when he starts school. His heart swells with pride every time he thinks about that. 

 

Joan comes into the room and places a plate of the dinner she made in front of Dean. “Eat up, dear. I put the leftovers in the fridge for you. Sam did eat, nuggets of course,” she chuckles as she slides her jacket on. “Still need me tomorrow?” 

 

Without Joan, Dean would be lost. She’s taken on the role of being Sam’s babysitter and grandmother, in turn becoming Dean’s mother. She cooks for him once, sometimes twice, a week and she always cleans the whole house for him. However, she won’t let Dean pay her anything, not for babysitting, the cleaning or the cooking. She spends every day with him and Sam for no monetary gain. “Yeah, if you’re able. I didn’t get a chance to work on the last minute car today, I just towed it in. I swear I’ll give you a day off soon, Joan!” Dean laughs when Joan rolls her eyes lovingly. 

 

“It’s no problem. You need a day off! You should take a vacation soon. Take Sam somewhere fun,” she gives Dean a kiss on the cheek. “Bye Sam! I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

 

“Bye bye Joanie!” Sam calls from the living room. 

 

Joan turns back to Dean. “I’m serious about the vacation, dear. Consider it.” With those words ringing in Dean’s ears, Joan leaves and Dean digs into the delicious food made by her. 

**

 

**6 Years Earlier**

**AKA The Night Dean Left**

 

Sam finally gets back to the hotel, rolling his eyes when he doesn’t see the Impala in the parking lot. When he opens the door, the room’s dark, which is strange to Sam because Dean always leave a small light on so Sam doesn’t bump into furniture. Deciding to leave the lights off, Sam heads for the bathroom, not bothering a glance to either bed. He showers, humming softly to himself. He always keeps an ear out for Dean when he’s alone but Sam knew Dean wouldn’t be back for awhile. Sam enters the room in just a towel and heads for his bed and rifles through his duffel. He slides on his boxers and pants quickly and shoves the duffel back under the bed. That’s when Sam looks to the other bed, Dean’s bed. The bed’s made, with a random array of guns and weapons on it. “What the fuck?” Sam mumbles to himself and looks through the weapons on the bed. Sam checks under the bed, no duffel. Sam goes back to the bathroom, no duffel. All of Dean’s hygiene products gone. Sam’s heart starts to go into overdrive, making it hard to breathe. He stumbles out of the bathroom, mumbling to himself, “Dean wouldn’t leave me, he wouldn’t. He wouldn't do that.”

 

He grabs his phone from where he threw it when he came in. He calls Dean, his breath catching in his throat from anticipation. He waits...and waits...and  _ waits.  _ No answer. Sam tries again….again….and  _ again.  _ No answer. It doesn’t go straight to voicemail so Sam knows Dean can hear his phone going off. Something out of the corner of his eye catches his attention. It’s a piece of paper, halfway hidden underneath Sam’s laptop. Sam lunges forward and snaps the page up, ripping it almost in half. He sits down before he reads. 

 

_ Dear Sammy,  _

 

_ Hey little bro. You probably realized by now that I’m gone. I left you a few credit cards that are still good and some of the more important weapons. Carry on the family business for me? Please don’t come looking for me. I know you, you’ll call Bobby and beg him to help you find me. Well, even Bobby doesn’t know where I am or where I’m going. Trust me, we’re better off this way. Sorry for leaving you with no car but I trust you’ll find yourself a vehicle.  _

 

_ You’re the best little brother. I’m sorry that you were stuck with the worst big brother.  _

 

_ Love,  _

_ Dean.  _

 

As Sam reads the note, tears start to form and fall down onto the page. Dean’s  _ gone.  _ He left Sam with no warning, no reason. 

 

Just poof. Gone.

 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been so long! Yikes. Life has been crazy so writing took a back burner. But I’m back...hopefully fully back lol this is a short chap, to get myself back into the swing of things.

****

**Day After Dean Left**

Sam spends the night in the hotel but checks out early the next day. Sam spent the whole night calling everyone he knows, hoping someone had heard from Dean. Nobody had so Sam laid in bed, crying and cursing Dean. After the tears, the anger settled in. “How dare him leave!” Sam roared and flipped the table that dare be near him. “I had just gotten back on the road with him and he leaves me high and dry?!” He paces around the room, his hands curled in fists and seeing red. 

He tries to call Dean’s cell but it goes straight to voicemail, being turned off. He also sends several texts, praying that Dean turns on his phone and will, at the very least, read his messages. 

**Sam:** You better turn on your phone soon. You can’t just ghost me with no explanation. 

**Sam:** Listen you asshole. Turn on your phone, call or text me back. 

**Sam:** Dean Winchester. When I find you, I’ll hug you...then kill you dead. 

After Sam checks out of the hotel, he walks a few miles down the road and finds a mini van sitting empty in a parking lot. He steals it and starts driving, his feet heavy like lead against the gas pedal. 

It takes two months of motel hopping, calls going straight to voicemail and sulking for Sam to give up. He gives up his search for his brother and picks up his gun and the local newspaper. Sam continues on with the family business. 

**Now**

Dean didn’t go to work the next day like he told Joan. He caught wind of a supernatural occurrence in the town next to his. He may have quit the hunter life but he still wants to make sure him and his son is safe. Once Joan has distracted little Sammy, Dean slips out of the house and packs up the van for a simple vampire case. 

Dean parks in front of the house where the cops found a couple dead, completely drained of blood. He takes note of the black Mustang parked in front of him, knowing to keep a lookout for any cops or busybodies. Dean shoves the vampire head chopping sword into his bag and makes his way into the house. He’s in the middle of his investigation into the house when he hears footsteps on the floor above him. Dean sneaks upstairs, his sword poised to attack if the vampire comes out at him. 

He hears a sigh coming from the room closest to him so he kicks open the door and swings his sword. “Whoa whoa whoa!” A familiar voice sounds from where Dean was just swinging. “Dude, I’m not a vamp! Fellow hunter!” 

Dean steps back and puts his sword down, finally looking at the other man in the room. “Sam?” 

The other man’s head snaps up from his defensive position. “Dean?” Sam’s voice is barely a raspy whisper. “Oh my god.” Sam drops everything in his hands and wraps his big brother up in a giant, tight bear hug. “It’s really you,” he breathes out, the warmth of his brother against him after so many years being almost too much to handle. 

Dean doesn’t hug back. He stiffens in Sam’s hug and his hands curl into fists. He lets his little brother hug him for a minute before he growls. “Get off me.” Sam pulls away, hurt and confusion shining in his eyes. Tears are prickling the edge of his vision. “You got this covered?” Dean steps towards the door. 

“Dean, wait.” Sam grabs his hand to stop Dean from leaving. “You owe me an explanation. Why did you leave?”

Dean looks at the hand wrapped around his. “It’d be better to show you.” 

He hears Sam suck in a gasp. “You got yourself a wife or something?” Sam can’t help but let his surprise seep into his voice. 

“Or something,” Dean mumbles and pushes Sam’s hand off him. “Let’s take care of this vamp first. Then I’ll show you why I left and answer any questions you have.” 

“Fair,” Sam says as he picks up his weapons. He pushes past Dean and sets his face in the serious expression he always wears during a hunt. It takes Dean a second to follow, a lump forming in his throat and his eyes brimming with tears. He pushes away the anxiety of showing Sam why he left all those years ago and what Sam’s reaction will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this sucks. Sorry :/

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno...I hope this isn’t too horrible.


End file.
